Shelly's Book O' Challenges!
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: My collection of challenges for multiple forums.
1. CotS - Take Me Away

**Challenge for Children of the Shadows!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Yewkit, and I am three

and my mom is mad at me!

She says that I wasn't meant

Just because my tail is bent

Daddy though, he's the best

He doesn't think that I'm a pest!

But then one night, Daddy dies

the clan was filled with my cries

Mommy pads over and says to me,

"No one loves you, can't you see?

Get out of my life! Get out of this clan!

We'll put you on a permanent ban!"

Mommy races over to go and see

the leader of our clan to speak of me

Our leader slowly shakes his head

then he sends me off to bed

But I can't sleep with that terrible thought;

that Mommy and I _always_ fought!

So once everyone fell asleep

Out of the nursery, I do leap

I run away, out of camp

then I notice the grass is damp

I look up and see the lake

this really was a piece of cake!

I step forward and begin the descend

so all my stress will finally end!

I keep on going, I can't stop now!

I keep on walking, farther down

Until my whole body is underwater

it really is pretty water

I take a deep breath and dive right under

I can hear the crash of thunder

I open my mouth and water flows in

stopping any chance for oxygen!

Water fills my lungs and I see red

then finally it's over; done; I'm dead!

I can breathe once more

so I swim to shore

To see a great surprise:

I see my Daddy's spirit alive!

He says it's time to take me away

I don't really know what to say

He picked me up and carries me

up to Starclan, which I couldn't believe!

My name is Yewkit and I am three

now it's all about Daddy and me!

* * *

 **Awwww... sad isn't it? I hope you Children of the Shadows people like this poem :D**


	2. CotS - You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

**This is the You Have Everything I Ever Wanted challenge.**

* * *

Palefur. Palefur Palefur Palefur. Everyone loves Palefur. Creamy white fur, a slim body, and a perfect mate and a perfect kit. And then there's me. Flowertail. Nobody cares about Flowertail. Dirty brown fur. Pudgy. A mate from another clan and my kits hate me. Talk about living the life.

I pad over to mother to have another one of those pleasant chats we always have.

"Hi, Mother." I say.

"Who are you again?" Mother says. Yeah. She doesn't know who I am. Nobody knows who I am. Because nobody cares. Everyone cares about Palefur. She's so perfect.

"Mother, it's me. Flowertail." I sigh.

"Oh. You." she says coldly. My mother hates me. Great.

Palefur pads over to me with her kit.

"Hi Flowertail," Palefur says. I can tell she knows that she's better than me. I can hear it in the tone of her voice.

"Say hi to Flowerkit, Flowertail!" she tells me. I flinch at that name. I always do.

"Palefur, rename that kit. Unless you want it to be like me." I sigh.

"No! I want it to be like you! Having everyone like you, and having three kits instead of one-"

"What? Everyone hates me. Including my kits. You do not want that kit to end up like me."

Palefur just stands there in silence. Then she glares at me.

"Stop trying to make me feel better." she growls.

"I'm trying to make you feel better? You're the one naming your only kit after a bum!" I hiss.

"You're not a bum! You're the greatest cat in this clan!" Palefur argues. Sure, she's perfect, but she's too dumb to realize that I'm an outcast.

"Palefur. Listen. To. Me!" I shout. "You have everything I ever wanted!"

Palefur gasps.

"You have the perfect body, the perfect mate and a perfect kit! Are you too dumb to realize that _you're_ absolutely perfect?" I growl. Before she can say anything, I turn and run. I keep on running until I reach Fernclan border. I take a deep breath and cross over into Lilacclan. Almost immediately, a patrol catches me. I ask to join their clan, and they agree. I pad along with them to their camp.

"Why do you want to join Lilacclan?" they ask. I sigh and try to explain the best I can. They nod, gasp and wince. We finally reach camp and we go speak to Maplestar. She agrees on letting me join too. So now, I'm not Flowertail the Bum. I'm Flowertail of Lilacclan.

* * *

 **Poor Flowertail! She has a sucky life! Yeah, this story wasn't very good. I can usually write better.**


	3. CotS - Our Past

**My third challenge! It's about my OC in Nightclan, Squirrelpaw.**

* * *

My head pounded as blood poured from a long, bloody scratch on my muzzle. I turned to face the beast that killed my littermates; an over-sized badger. I knew that I couldn't do anything to the badger, me being just a kit. But I could try. I leapt at the monster, clinging onto it's long shaggy fur. I threw me off with ease and turned to June. June's my mother. She's a former kittypet. One day, she wandered into the woods and met my father. He abandoned her once he found out she was pregnant. Mother says that his name was Bug. I think she still loves Bug, because that was my brother's name. Bug. But he's dead now. So is Robin. The badger killed them both with one blow. For once, I was lucky for being the biggest kit in the litter. The badger leapt at Mother. She whimpered and tried to kick the badger off. Silly Mother. June is about the same size as me. And that's small for a full grown cat. The only thing I heard from Mother was a wet choking sound. And I knew that Mother was gone. Any other cat would cry and give up. But not me, and not now. I knew that if I gave up, I would be dead too. So I turn and run. I run like a coward. Like a big, fat coward. I can hear the badger thumping after me. He's not going to give up. He wants to kill the _whole_ family that stole his den. Not just three members. All four. The badger grabbed for my tail. I quickly drew it back, not wanting to be made fun of for having a stump of a tail. I want to be accepted in the place I'm going. To Nightclan. June told me about Nightclan, and how they're understanding, tough and loyal. I don't exactly know where Nightclan is, but I'll know when I see it. I can suddenly smell many cat scents, and I know I'm heading in the right direction. Especially when two she-cats come into view; a golden one collecting herbs and a pitch black one talking with her. They turn around to see me. A mess of blood and fur. Oh yeah, and also the badger. The black she cat unsheathed her claws. They're long and curved. It's kinda weird and cool. The golden she-cat ushers me behind her, somewhat safe from the badger. The black one digs her claws into the badger. That beast lets out a loud growl and lumbers away, but not without scratching the black she-cat on her side. The golden cat asks why the badger was after me. So I explain as best as I can. And, that's actually very well, considering it happened less than a few moments ago. I tell them that I wish to join Nightclan. The two cats exchange a quick glance, then nod. The black one asks for my name. So I reply,

"Squirrel. My name is Squirrel."

* * *

 **Wow. That turned out better than I thought it would! I hope you like it, Xixi!**


	4. CotS - Drabble

I unsheathe my claws and leap at the killer fox. Killer. That fox destroyed our gang. So I need to get rid of that fox. I dig my claws into the fox's neck, breaking the skin. Blood gushes out of the wound. The fox let's out some kind of a howl and shakes me off. I land on the soft, mossy ground and before you can say 'mouse' I'm on him again. I go for his neck again, pressing my claws farther in. The fox starts to stumble around. He's almost dead. Finally, he's gone.


	5. CotS - All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**All That Glitters is Not Gold**

"E-Eagletalon… my deputy…." a weak voice rasped. "I'm on the brink of death."

Eagletalon eyes grew wide with sorrow.

"N-No!" he stammered. " Leopardstar, you can't die!"

Leopardstar took in shallow breaths. Eagletalon blinked. He was not going to leave his leader's side, even if it meant that he would die himself. Flowerclan was raiding Snakeclan's camp. Eagletalon was not ready to lead Snakeclan. A yowl raised from the middle of the clearing.

"Flowerclan, retreat!" It was the voice of Rosestar, Flowerclan's leader. The battling cats retreated from the camp, leaving as fast as they came.

Eagletalon turned to look around at his clanmates around him. They were all incredibly injured, but none as hurt as Leopardstar.

"Oh my Starclan… Eagletalon, help me move him to the medicine den!" a brisk and worrisome voice said from behind him. The tabby deputy turned around to find the pretty face of Berrywhisker, Snakeclan's medicine cat. Together they hoisted the dying leader across their backs and were ready to transport him to the medicine den.

As they entered the den, a crowd of cats gathered around the entrance, as they were all extremely worried for the rather young leader. Yes, Leopardstar was rather young, but he was on his last life, as he was a risky and adventurous leader. And now, he was almost gone. As Berrywhisker ran frantically around the medicine den, Eagletalon's anticipation grew.

Finally, Berrywhisker came to a stop beside Leopardstar.

"D-Don't waste your herbs on me. It's my time." Leopardstar said weakly. Berrywhisker shook her head.

"No. I refuse to let my own brother die like this." she said firmly. Leopardstar coughed. The blood poured from his shoulder, making a small pool of blood around him.

"Forgive me, Berrywhisker. Forgive me, Eagletalon." Leopardstar mumbled. And then he was gone.

"No… I don't believe it…" Berrywhisker stammered. "No! No! Noooooo!" she howled. The cats that were gathered outside yowled back in reply. The grieving had started already. Berrywhisker was broken down beside Leopardstar.

"You did all you could." Eagletalon tried to confort the medicine cat. She shook her head.

"I let him die. I'm not worthy of being a medicine cat anymore. I'm sorry." she said sadly. "My last task as a medicine cat is to bring you to the Moonpool, so you can receive your nine lives."

Three moons later, Flowerclan was in Snakeclan's camp once more. Eagletalon, now Eaglestar, was in battle again. He was watching in horror as Snakeclan- his clan- fell apart. Berrywhisker, the only chance they had of survival, had been the first to go. There was nothing he could do. He didn't know _what_ to do.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar." he cried. "I'm sorry, father."


	6. SharkyClan - The Hardeset Decision

**The Hardest Decision**

 **SharkyClan's June Challenge**

 **xXxXxXxX**

"Minnowpaw, Minnowpaw!"

Minnowpaw slowly opened her eyes. A small brown and black cat was standing over her.

"What do you want, Quailpaw?" Minnowpaw grumbled. Her sister sighed.

"Waspstar just called a clan meeting." Minnowpaw sat up. She stretched then left her cozy nest and headed over to Highbranch.

"How nice of you to join us, Minnowpaw." Waspstar said flatly. He was a thin, golden tabby tom with large yellow eyes. Minnowpaw nodded to her leader and sat down beside a dark brown tom.

"Today we have the making of a new warrior." Waspstar announced. "Nettlepaw." He paused as the clan cheered.

"Nettlepaw, please step forward." the golden tabby said proudly. The spiky-furred she-cat was his daughter, after all. Nettlepaw took a shaky step forward.

"I, Waspstar of Riverclan, call upon my ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Nettlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Nettlepaw answered, eyes darting around camp nervously.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Nettlepelt. Starclan honors your courage and your wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Waspstar finished. The clan errupted in cheers.

"Nettlepelt! Nettlepelt!" Minnowpaw yelled. She was close to Nettlepelt and was happy that her friend was finally a warrior. Nettlepelt was now beaming at her clanmates. She certainly liked all the attention. Minnowpaw felt someone prod her side. It was her sister.

"Minnowpaw, do you want to come hunting with Larkfrost and I?" Quailpaw asked. Minnowpaw nodded.

"I'll have to ask my mentor. Have you seen her recently?" the silver tabby asked. Quailpaw shook her head.

"Darn, I'd better go look for her." Minnowpaw sighed. She said goodbye to her sister and looked around. The apprentice decided to check the warrior's den first. Maybe Amberstorm was lounging in there. Minnowpaw stuck her head into the den.

"Have any of you seen my mentor recently?" Minnowpaw asked the warriors inside.

"I haven't." a dark brown she-cat said.

"Me neither." a ginger tom told the apprentice. So Minnowpaw thanked the warriors and left.

"Where in the world can she be?" the silver apprentice thought to herself. She passed by the apprentice's den.

"Well... if Amberstorm doesn't need me..." Minnowpaw thought and headed into the den. She curled up in her nest and fell into a deep sleep.

 **xXxXxXxX**

Minnowpaw threw open her eyes. She sat up looked around. Quailpaw and Molepaw, another apprentice, were asleep.

"What time is it...?" Minnowpaw thought. She padded outside the den. There was Nettlefur, keeping the night vigil.

"I guess I should just go back to sleep, not much I can do at Moonhigh." Minnowpaw said aloud. But for once in her life, Minnowpaw was not sleepy. And it was a good thing she wasn't tired. The silver apprentice stood outside the den, gazing up at the stars.

"Wait a minute..." Minnowpaw thought, tasting the air. "Amberstorm?" Minnowpaw looked over to Nettlepelt, just in time to see her mentor unsheathe her claws and slice the new warrior's neck. Nettlepelt fell to the ground. Minnowpaw gasped; her friend was dead. Amberstorm's green eyes flicked over to Minnowpaw. The golden she-cat slowly padded over to her apprentice, who was frozen in fear. She tackled Minnowpaw a placed a single claw on her throat.

"You tell, you die. It's simple." the golden cat snarled. Minnowpaw gulped and nodded.

"Now, go back to sleep. We're training hard tomorrow." Amberstorm said with a chuckle, and pushed the silver apprentice aside, padding back into her den.

 **xXxXxXxX**

"Nettlepelt is dead!"

Minnowpaw awoke to hear her mentor's distressed cry. She walked outside to see that the clan had gathered around the newly made warrior. Minnowpaw pushed her way through the cats to see Amberstorm shoving her nose into Nettlepelt's fur in grief. How fake.

 **xXxXxXxX**

It had been nearly a year since Minnowpaw- now Minnowberry- had witnessed her mentor murdering Nettlepelt. Minnowberry had kept the incident to herself; until one day she spit it out to her mother, who of course went and told Waspstar. Amberstorm had been exiled. And as time went by, Minnowberry started to forget about Amberstorm's threat. The silver tabby now had a mate and kits of her own.

Minnowberry was lounging on a sunny rock by a thick patch of reeds. A pair of green eyes were shining through the reeds, targeting the unsespecting cat in front of her. Amberstorm crashed through the reeds and sliced at Minnowberry. She let out a yelp before Amberstorm struck her again. The clan screamed in horror and charged towards Amberstorm.

 **xXxXxXxX**

Every now and then, Minnowberry's clanmates would come by her grave. They'd sometimes drop a little flower on to the ground, and mourn for their lost friend. They'd also stop by Amberstorm's grave, but they'd simply stand and stare silently down at the ground. So yes, Amberstorm had gotten her revenge, but for a tough price. And someday... someday in the future... she _will_ be back. And she _will_ be out for blood.


	7. SharkyClan - 20 Love Stories

_I had always looked up to her when I was a kit, but that's normal. All kits are going to look up to the apprentices. I think it was different in my case because she was the only apprentice to look up to. The day_ I _became an apprentice was a happy day for me. I didn't know it then, but it wasn't only because I could finally train to become a warrior... it was also because I got to be with her. Quite a while after I received my warrior name, a lot happened. We... we grew apart. At the time I shrugged it off. She was just an ordinary cat to me. But I remember that one morning when she brought a squirrel over and asked me, "Care to share this with me? I don't think I can finish this whole thing.". And at that moment I realized that I had missed her for those moons we weren't together. I had something special... something special that I cannot let go again. I've fallen for her._

 _Whenever I'm around her, the temerature seems to rise. When our pelts brush, it sends electric shocks all throughout my body. I have never felt this way about another cat before, and I have this feeling. This feeling that is telling me that this is right where I want to be._

 _Yeah, I've thought about the future. I just need to comfirm that she feels the same way about me that I do her. I truly do feel that we could have a beautiful future together, I just need to step it up and try harder._

"Birchfall, do you want to go hunting?" she asked, inturrupting my train of thought. I grinned.

"Yes, just a minute."

 _So yes, Whitewing is beautiful and amazing, but she can catch more prey than me paws down. I could totally get used to that, though, because I plan on going hunting with her for the rest of my time._


	8. CP - Claw Machine (Dialouge)

**This was the Claw Machine Prompt from Caesar's Palace. The line of dialogue I had to use was "Your pumpkin pie is as dry as your personality." Warriors are humanized in this.**

* * *

 _DING DONG_. Leafpool squealed in excitement and raced over to the front door. She had invited her three children over for a dinner with their father, whom they all hated with a burning passion. The brown-haired woman wished to change this, as she felt that everyone should recieve love and attention from _both_ their parents. Leafpool paused. Then again, she _did_ enjoy being the favorite. Shaking the thought from her head, she smoothed down her green dress and opened the door. On the porch stood a tall, blonde boy dressed in a stained white t-shirt and camoflauge pants with holes torn in the knees. Next to him stood a short boy with ashy-gray hair and black, thick rimmed glasses. He was wearing an orange blazer that looked awfully like his school uniform.

"Oh my goodness, look at my little babies!" Leafpool shrieked and wrapped the two college students in a bear hug. They squirmed around, finally pushing away from their mother.

"I missed you so much!" Leafpool said. They backed away, scared that she was going to hug them again, almost falling down the porch steps and into a pretty girl with pitch black hair and green eyes, who was coming up the stairs. She wore a green dress that matched Leafpool's, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw that her mother was wearing the same thing she was.

"Oh, Hollyleaf!" Leafpool moaned. It was her daughter's time for a hug. Hollyleaf pushed past the brown-haired woman and into the house.

"Mom, why is Crowfeather here?!" she said warily, staring at the black-haired man lounging on the couch. Leafpool entered the house with Lionblaze and Jayfeather behind her.

"Oh, he's having dinner with us!" Leafpool said cheerfully, beaming at her husband. Her children groaned. Before they could say anything, Leafpool spoke again.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go eat!"

"Uh," Crowfeather said, not moving his eyes from the TV in front of him. "I had Chineese takeout like, thirty minutes ago." Leafpool glared at him.

"I said, let's go eat!" she said sharply. Crowfeather cursed under his breath, but got up to go sit at the table. The children relunctanly followed, each taking a seat as far away from their father as possible, while Leafpool rushed into the kitchen to bring the food to the table.

"What'd you make for us?" Hollyleaf called. Leafpool didn't reply, but instead brought a large dish into the room. It was covered in tinfoil, and by the looks of it, sticky. Lionblaze peeled back the tinfoil a little, in an attempt to see what he would be eating. His mother smacked his hand, then hurried back to the kitchen.

"Ouch..." he grumbled, shaking his hand and then placing it back on his lap. Leafpool returned to the dining room holding a plate. On it sat a large pumpkin pie. She smiled at her family and placed the pie on the table, then peeled the tinfoil off the dish.

"Chicken wings?!" the three children said in confusion. Leafpool laughed.

"Yes, yes, chicken wings. I figured you'd like it better than some fancy dinner that you've never heard of." Jayfeather stared at Leafpool.

"I'm vegetarian, mom." Leafpool slapped her forehead.

"Good grief! I'm so sorry, Jayfeather! You can just have some pumpkin pie, then!" After everyone had settled down, and food had been served, Leafpool was ready to converse with her family.

"How is college, guys?" she asked around a bite of chicken. Her children shrugged.

"Just as I imagined it would be, I guess." Hollyleaf said plainly, taking a bite of her food.

"Overrated." Lionblaze sighed, staring longingly at the pumpkin pie. Jayfeather was silent. He took a bite of the pie.

"How is it, Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked, eagerly. Jayfeather put his fork down.

"Your pumpkin pie is as dry as your personality." he said, pushing his plate away. Leafpool frowned, but didn't say anything. Then Crowfeather surprised them all.

"Young man, you need to learn some manners!" he said, glaring at his son. "Your mother's pumpkin pie is amazing, and so is her personality! So go to your room!" Jayfeather glanced skeptically at Crowfeather.

"Uh, I don't have a room here anymore."

"Then get out of my house! All of you!" The children shrugged at each other, then got up and left the house. Leafpool rushed after them.

"Bye! Have fun! I'll miss you!" she called after them as they drove away. She sighed with relief, then closed the door.

"Thank you, honey." Leafpool said warmly, turning to her husband. He had already flopped back down on the couch, watching TV, and eating a fortune cookie.


	9. CP - Claw Machine (Three Blind Mice)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Claw Machine (Three Blind Mice AU)

* * *

"Three blind mice. Three blind mice." sang Foxleap, dancing around the floor.

"I do wonder who wrote a song about us!" giggled Icecloud, placing a pair of black glasses on her brother.

"Oh, so do I!" Spiderleg cheered, spinning around, chasing his long, pink tail.

"See how they run. See how they run." Foxleap continued, now running about.

"Oh please, wait for us!" Spiderleg cried, chasing after his brother.

"Yes, please do!" Icecloud said, trailing along behind her two brothers.

* * *

A tall woman with gray hair pulled into a bun stood behind the kitchen counter. She looked quite distressed; one hand covering her forehead and the other holding an unpaid bill. A single tear slid down her cheek, falling onto the paper and wrinkling it. The kitchen door slammed open and the woman threw the bill back into the drawer, hidden away from her husband who had just entered the room. He had long, shaggy brown hair that came to his shoulder blades. Seeing his crying wife, he rushed over to her, wrapping her in a hug. She was silent, letting the tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. The elderly woman's depression turned to anger as she felt something scurry over her foot. She let out an angry scream and reached for her carving knife, bringing it down on the tails of three white mice running around in the kitchen. She watched as they attempted to run away, bumping into the counters and the walls, then finally into their mouse hole. The woman gazed sadly at the hole for a while, then she looked back up to her husband, who wrapped her back up in a hug once more.


	10. CP - Summer Olympics (Boxing)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenges by the Dozen: Level 1

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Boxing)

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Level 3: Lots of Stuffing - Word Count Minimum 1,000)

Challenge: Claw Machine (Sweet - bubbles, fluffy, hearth)

* * *

Bramblestar walked down the street, not caring how the rain beat down on his uncovered head. His hair was soaking wet and dripping down his neck. He came to a stop in front of a small storefront at the end of the sidewalk. Pushing open the glass doors, he stepped inside, shooting a glare at the cashier currently working. Bramblestar headed towards the back of the store, where the post-Valentine's Day flowers and cards were mixed in with the bubbles that were sold for 19 cents each year-round. He picked a bouquet of multicolored carnations and a card with a picture of a cartoon princess with pink hair. He brought them to the counter and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Date night." Bramblestar said, and handed his credit card to Ashfur. He glared at Bramblestar, but scanned the items and swiped his credit card. Three times.

"Ashfur, you had better refund me!" Bramblestar growled, leaning over the counter to threaten the ashy-haired man.

"Sorry, no refunds." Ashfur said, pushing forward a sign that read 'NO REFUNDS'.

"Ashfur, you had better refund me!" Bramblestar growled again, quickly loosing his patience. Ashfur clicked his tongue at him and pointed to the sign. Bramblestar climbed over the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, pushing the cashier into the wall. Ashfur glared at him, ramming a knee into the brown-haired man's stomach. He fell back against the counter.

"Squirrelflight should be mine!" Ashfur shrieked, attacking Bramblestar, who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Dude, you need to learn to let things go!" Bramblestar moaned, slowly getting up and running out of the store.

* * *

Bramblestar inserted the key into the lock on his front door. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, shutting the door. A tall, ginger haired woman came around the corner, wrapping her husband in a big hug. She had large, green eyes that made Bramblestar forget what he was talking about just by looking at them. Squirrelflight pushed away from Bramblestar, but kept her hands on his shoulders. She studied his face.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ashfur." Bramblestar said with a grimace. "I headed down to the flower shop to get you something. He was working the front counter, and he charged me three times for my stuff. Then proceeded to attack me." Squirrelflight frowned.

"We should sue." she sniffed and turned around. She sat down on the white loveseat in front of the fireplace. Bramblestar put his keys on the kitchen counter, then headed into the living room to have a seat next to his wife.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" Squirrelflight asked, looking sideways at Bramblestar. He smiled softly at her.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't dare miss a date night with you." He placed an arm around the ginger's neck. She giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Bramblestar kissed her on the head, letting the smell of her shampoo please his nose. As they watched the crackling blaze on the hearth, he couldn't help think that he was glad that Squirrelflight had chosen him and not Ashfur.

* * *

"One table for two." Bramblestar told the maître d', his arm wrapped around Squirrelflight's waist. They had both dressed up, as this was a rather fancy restaurant. You had to make a reservation at least five weeks in advance if you wanted to get in. The maître d' nodded and led the couple to their seats. The table was small and was tucked into a corner, with a burning yellow candle atop its white table cloth. The chairs were a dark brown wood with a soft red cushion placed on top. Bramblestar pulled out a chair for his wife, who giggled and sat down.

"This place is so fancy! So beautiful!" Squirrelflight sighed happily, placing both elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. Bramblestar smiled at her and sat. She was definitely a hopeless romantic. A tall waiter came by their table. He had a strong French accent.

"Hello, I'm Pierce and I'll be your waiter today." he said. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I think we'd like some wine," Bramblestar answered, grinning over at his wife. Pierce nodded and left the couple alone at the table.

"Are you sure your eye is going to be fine?" Squirrelflight asked worriedly. "It's purple, you know." Bramblestar shrugged.

"I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt." That was a lie. The pain in his eye was one of the most violent and unpleasant things he had ever felt in his life. He seriously needed to put some ice on it, but he didn't want to ruin Squirrelflight's night by ending it early. The ginger looked at him skeptically, but changed the topic.

"The symphony sounds pretty good, no?" she asked dreamily, glancing over to the staff playing live music.

"All but one..." Bramblestar chuckled. One of the people playing violin did not sound elegant or beautiful, but more like a dying cat. Still, it was the effort that counts. Squirrelflight giggled, giving Bramblestar a smile that made his heart melt into his shoes. Pierce came back by their table, and brought them a metal bucket filled with ice and two bottles of wine. They thanked the waiter.

"You're welcome. What can I get for you to eat tonight?" he asked, taking a pad of paper out of his pocket.

"We've decided on the lobster." Bramblestar told the waiter, who wrote down the order and left. Bramblestar turned back to his wife, who had taken a bottle of wine from the bucket and was pouring it into two glasses.

"Cheers!" she said, tapping her glass against Bramblestar's.

* * *

The couple's night had been amazing- the wine, the food, the music. Bramblestar watched as Squirrelflight hung her fluffy evening coat on the rack and came to sit by him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. They sat like that for a while, until the ginger got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Bramblestar called after her.

"I'm getting you some ice!"


	11. CP - Claw Machine (Charmin Toilet Paper)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenges by the Dozen (Level 2.1)

Challenge: Claw Machine (CharminToiletPaperCommercial!AU)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Wrestling Freestyle)

* * *

Three actors sat on a couch in the basement. They wore red, fluffy bear suits. One actor in an extra fluffy bear suit was holding a large package of Charmin Ultra-Strong toilet paper. A grumpy looking director sat in front of the set, wearing a black beret. He held a large red and white cone in one hand and a rolled up newspaper in the other.

"Charmin Ultra-Strong commercial, take one. ACTION!" he shouted.

"Jayfeather, have you heard about Charmin Ultra-Strong?!" the bear holding the toilet paper asked excitedly.

"Yes." Jayfeather said grumpily.

"CUT!" the director screamed. "Jayfeather, where's the enthusiasm?!" He whacked Jayfeather on the head with his newspaper and turned to the toilet paper bear.

"Spiderleg, your zipper is showing!" He whirled around and sat back down in his chair.

"Charmin Ultra-Strong commercial, take two. ACTION!"

"Jayfeather, have you heard about Charmin Ultra-Strong?!" Spiderleg said again, giving Jayfeather a toothy grin.

"Oh, yes I certainly have!" the grumpy tabby said in fake enthusiasm.

"CUT!" the director screamed again. "Jayfeather, what part of enthusiasm do you not understand?!"

"But that was fa-"

The director whacked Jayfeather with the newspaper again, then turned to the bear sitting next to him.

"Firestar, switch places with grumpy here." he demanded. The two actors switched places. The director sat back down in his chair.

"Charmin Ultra-Strong commercial, take three. ACTION!"

"Jayfeather-"

"CUT!" the director yelled. He held up his cone.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said angrily. He stood up and whacked Spiderleg with the newspaper.

"Charmin Ultra-Strong commercial, take four. ACTION!"

"Firestar, have you heard about Charmin Ultra-Strong?!" Spiderleg said happily, smiling at Firestar.

"No, I haven't, Spiderleg!" Firestar said, grinning at Spiderleg. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Well, it's so strong, it removes all the icky stuff!"

"Wow!" Firestar exclaimed, putting two paws to his face in awe.

"In fact, it keeps your underwear so clean, you could wear them a second day!" Spiderleg whispered.

"Please tell me I did _not_ just hear that!" another bear said, coming down the stairs.

"I said you could, Mom, not that you should!" Spiderleg said quickly. The bears chuckled.

"You should try it, Skidds!" the mom bear laughed.

"I'm not Skidds." Jayfeather complained. Everyone groaned.

"CUT!" the director shouted. He glared at Jayfeather, stood up, and whacked him with his newspaper repeatedly.

"Ow!" Jayfeather whined, covering his head with his paws. The director shot him one more glare, then turned to the mom bear.

"Wonderful, Sandstorm!" he exclaimed, grabbing her paw and giving it a kiss.

"Aw, thank you!" she said shyly, her pale ginger fur turning red to match the bear suit she was wearing.

"You were absolutely perfect! Do it again!" the director said, sitting down and holding up his cone. Sandstorm raced back up the stairs.

"Charmin Ultra-Strong commercial, take five. ACTION!"

"Firestar, have you heard about Charmin Ultra-Strong?!" Spiderleg said excitedly.

"No, I haven't, Spiderleg!" Firestar said, smiling at Spiderleg. "Care to tell me about it?"

"It's so strong, it removes all the icky stuff!"

"Wow!" Firestar exclaimed.

"In fact, it keeps your underwear so clean, you could wear them a second day!" Spiderleg whispered.

"Please tell me I did _not_ just hear that!" Sandstorm said seriously, coming down the stairs.

"I said you could, Mom, not that you should!" Spiderleg said quickly. The bears giggled.

"You should try it, Skidds!" Sandstorm laughed. Jayfeather chuckled.

"CUT!" the director shouted happily. "That was perfect!" The actors cheered.

"Now do it again, from a different angle!"


	12. CP - One Hit Wonder (1)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: One Hit Wonder (Lyric - _Alive and burning brighter_ )

Word Count: 100, not counting a/n.

* * *

Dove was lying on her bed, thoughts soaring through her head.

Perhaps if she hadn't done it, this wouldn't have happened.

Her tall sister came into the room, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

She asked Dove to tell her everything.

So she did.

Words poured from her mouth, tears poured from her eyes.

Ivy said three words.

Three words that changed Dove a bit.

"I love you."

Dove sat up, staring at her sister in shock.

She nodded to her sister, then up and left.

Dove knew one thing.

She was alive and burning brighter.


	13. CP - Build-a-Bears (Air Bath)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenges by the Dozen (Level 2.2)

Challenge: Build-a-Bears (Air Bath)

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts, and avert your eyes to the three flight attendants on the plane- Honeyfern up front, Cinderpelt in the middle, and Blossomfall in the back! I'm Sandstorm, by the way."

Tigerheart looked up at Cinderpelt. She had a seat belt in her hand, and was showing everyone how to buckle up. They then showed everyone how to use the oxygen thingies (Tigerheart didn't know what they were called). After what seemed like five hours of instructions, the plane finally started to move.

"Hello, this is pilot Blackstar speaking," Blackstar said over the intercom. "And we've started our journey to Japan." Tigerheart sat up. Japan?! He was supposed to be going to Texas!

"Please stay in our seat until we've finished take-off." The intercom clicked off. Tigerheart fumbled with his seat belt, then finally got it off and stood up.

"WAIT! I'M ON THE WRONG FLIGHT!" he shouted, trying to cram past the fat guy sitting next to him.

"Excuse me, sir, you have to sit down. We're taking off." Cinderpelt said, hobbling over to the dark-haired man.

"But you don't understand-"

"I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to wait a couple minutes to use the bathroom." Cinderpelt told him, then walked to the back of the plane where the other flight attendants were lounging. Tigerheart ignored the flight attendant's warning and finally shoved past the person next to him. He opened up the overhead cabinet. An avalanche of carry-on bags fell on him, making him crumple to the ground. People sitting around him shouted "HEY!" in unison. Anyone who was close enough to Tigerheart kicked him repeatedly.

He grabbed his carry-on and got up, glaring at everyone who kicked him. He made his way up to the cockpit, and was about to pull open the door when the plane rose into the air. He screamed and flew backwards. The carry-ons that were on the floor came flying at him at an incredible speed. They all hit him at once, surely giving him bruises all over his body. Honeyfern peeked around the corner of the flight attendant's quarter.

"Oh, Tigerstar!" she said, sounding confused. "I thought you took a sick day! Come on, come on!" She helped Tigerheart up and dragged him to the back of the plane.

"Hi Tigerstar!" the flight attendants cheered, hugging the dark-haired man.

"You're confused, I'm not Tigerstar, I'm Tigerhea-"

"Here, have some mustard pretzels! They're really good!" Blossomfall interrupted, throwing a package of snacks to Tigerheart.

"Um, thank you?" Tigerheart said uneasily, opening the bag of snacks and putting some in his mouth. " _As long as they think I'm Tigerstar, I get free snacks!"_

"Come sit down, you're shaking like a cold cat!" Honeyfern said, smiling at Tigerheart and ushering him to a comfortable-looking chair.

"Thank you, Honeyfern!" he said, flashing her a charming smile. Maybe being on the wrong flight wasn't too bad after all!


	14. CP - Claw Machine (Muppets)

**Caesar's Palace:**

Challenge: Claw Machine (Muppet!AU)

Challenge: Summer Olympics (Volleyball)

Challenges by the Dozen (Level 3.2)

* * *

It was around 7 PM the night of Breezepelt and Rosepetal's take on the Muppets Show. Those with night-time jobs had taken the night off. Those without had let their kits stay up late so they could see the show, too. And some had even gone to the extent of moving their bowling night to Wednesday so they wouldn't miss the Tuesday show. And if you didn't have a ticket three weeks in advance? You were out of luck. Breezepelt peeked around the closed curtains and gulped. The theater must have had around five hundred people in it, and the actors backstage were quite nervous. But, nonetheless, the familiar Muppets theme song started to play over the speakers. Breezepelt and Rosepetal took a deep breath.

"It's the Muppet Show!" Breezepelt sang in a nasally voice. He gave a nod to his partner, and took his place on the left side of the stage.

"It's time to play the music!" Rosepetal sang, dashing over to the right side of the stage.

"It's time to light the lights!" The lights around the stage clicked on as Breezepelt continued the song.

"It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight!" Rosepetal belted, getting a large round of applause from the audience. "It's time to put on make up," she continued.

"It's time to dress up right!" Breezepelt sang, nodding to Rosepetal for the cue.

"It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight!" they both sang in unison. The red curtains rose, revealing both actors. Breezepelt was wearing a green frog hat and a matching green jumpsuit, while Rosepetal wore a blonde wig and a pig snout. The audience cheered and clapped some more. Breezepelt and Rosepetal twirled around until they both reached the center of the stage, then joined hands and danced for a bit. Breezepelt dipped her, then brought her back up just in time for four other actors to continue the song.

"Why do we always come here?" one asked, strolling around the corner.

"I guess we'll never know." another said, coming out on stage and shrugging.

"It's kind of like a torture," said another, cartwheeling into view.

"To have to watch the show!" the final actor said, sliding on her knees on the stage.

"But now let's get things started," Breezepelt sang, pushing all four actors to the stage wing.

"Why don't you get things started?" Rosepetal asked, sliding over to Breezepelt on the slippery floor.

"It's time to get things started!" Breezepelt cheered, lifting Rosepetal into the air and twirling her around.

"On the most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, muppetational..." they sang together, twirling around to opposite sides of the stage again.

"This is what we call the Muppet Show!" they finished together, extending their arms wide as if they were giving someone a hug. The audience was silent, then they burst into applause. They were cheering and screaming, clapping and stomping, yelling and shouting just for them.


End file.
